


Playing Fair

by StillNotGinger10



Series: The Triwizard Tournament featuring the Legends of Super Flarrow [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang Len, F/M, Gryffindor Barry, M/M, Magic, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: “Is this about your crush on Len again?” Thea asked, not bothering to keep her voice down.“Shhhhh,” Barry said, panicked. “I don't have a crush. I just want the task to be fair.”“Uh huh.” She didn't sound like she believed him.





	Playing Fair

“Oliver already knows what the first task is? How?”

Iris had a fair question. It was the same one Barry had asked when he’d found out. The answer was blindingly obvious once you knew it though.

“Felicity, of course,” Caitlin said.

“How does she always know everything?” Cisco asked. Felicity always seemed to know everything that was going on in the school. And if Felicity knew something, then Oliver knew it too.

“Because she’s Felicity,” Thea said, relaxing back into her seat at their table in the library. The fifth year didn't usually join them in the library, but she said she’d wanted to help them research dragons for Oliver. Barry had a feeling it was more to do with fellow fifth year Roy Harper, who happened to be studying two tables over.

“They’re keeping the dragons in the Forbidden Forest,” Caitlin said, giving Cisco a disbelieving look. “It’s not like it was difficult to figure out.”

“Fine, fine,” Cisco said at the same time Barry spoke up.

“Does that mean the other champions know too?”

There was a round of silence at his question. The others shared looks that Barry didn't understand the meaning of before Iris answered.

“They must, right?” she asked. “If Oliver found out, then they probably did too. I mean, they’re living on the grounds. If any of the champions would notice dragons in the forest, it should be them.”

“But we don't know for sure?” Barry asked. That didn't seem fair.

“Is this about your crush on Len again?” Thea asked, not bothering to keep her voice down.

“Shhhhh,” Barry said, panicked. “I don't have a crush. I just want the task to be fair.”

“Uh huh.” She didn't sound like she believed him.

“Let’s just see what we can find out about dragons. Okay, guys?” Iris suggested. She’d been helping him whenever his “crush” was brought up, which Barry thought only fair since she was the one who told everyone in the first place.

 

* * *

 

“Kara,” Barry called out as he jogged up to the Beauxbatons seventh year.

“Barry,” she called back excitedly before engulfing him in a hug.

“Would you mind taking a walk with me?” Barry asked, gesturing to the lake they were standing beside. “Um alone?” he added, sending an apologetic look to her friends. He’d met some of them before—her sister, James, and Winn—and liked them a lot, but he wanted to talk to Kara alone about this. “Sorry, guys, I just had something I wanted to talk to Kara about.”

Alex sent Kara a knowing look, as James eyed Barry suspiciously. James never seemed to trust him, and Barry wasn't sure why. He figured the man was just like Oliver, who still thought Kara was up to something.

With a few parting words and waves, Kara and Barry left the group of friends to make their way around the lake.

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Barry said, trying not to fidget. He still wasn't sure if warning the others was a good idea, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Kara winced. “I think I know what you want to say.”

“You do?” Did she already know what the task was? Did she know Oliver knew?

She took a deep breath before saying quickly, “I’m flattered, Barry, and I like you a lot, but not like that. As a friend. I think we make great friends, don't you? But I think we should stay that. Friends. Just friends.”

Barry blinked, trying to figure out what she was saying. Then it hit him.

“Oh! No. Oh no. I don't like you. I mean I do, just not like that. Friends. Yeah, friends is good.” He took a breath to calm himself down, knowing he was talking as fast as she had been. “That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“It isn’t?” She asked before deflating in relief. Barry hadn’t even realized how tense she’d been. “Thank Merlin. Alex is convinced you like me. And I think we get along great and all, it’s just… I like James.”

She liked James? Did he know? Did he like her back? It would explain all the glares he sent Barry. “That…explains so much.”

“It does?” Kara asked. Did she not know that James had a grudge against him?

“Uh yeah. But actually, I wanted to talk to you about the first task. I know what it is.”

That successfully distracted her. “You do?”

“Yes. Well, I don't know all of the details, but it has something to do with dragons. Oliver found out, and I thought I should warn you too.”

Kara was silent for a moment before grabbing Barry in another hug. “Thank you, Barry,” she whispered in his ear. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” he said as she pulled away. “The contest should be fair, right?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling wide. “Does Leonard Snart know?”

“I’m going to tell him too.”

Kara’s smile softened. “You’re a really good person, Barry.”

“You are too,” Barry said. “I’m sure you’d do the same.” It was probably comments like that that had Alex and James thinking he and Kara liked each other. He’d stop, but Kara was his friend and Barry had always liked building his friends up. Kara was his kindred spirit in friendly compliments, that was all.

“Let’s head back,” Kara said, her grin turning mischievous. “I have research to do. And I have to tell Alex she was wrong.”

Barry laughed. “About that, if she doesn't believe you, feel free to tell her that there’s someone else I like.” Hopefully if they thought Barry was crushing on someone else, James and he could get on better terms.

“There is?” Kara asked, excited. “Who?”

Blue eyes and a sly smirk floated through Barry’s mind, but he didn't need even more friends teasing him about Len. “I’m still trying to figure out where I sit with them. Mind if I don't say just yet?”

“No problem,” Kara said. “I’m still trying to figure out where I stand with James too.” Barry didn't think she had anything to worry about there, but she’d figure that out. She gestured towards the Beauxbatons carriage, where they’d left her friends. “Race back?”

“You’re on.”

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” Barry asked when he finally found Len and Mick in an unused classroom. He’d been meaning to bring up the task right away, but he hadn’t expected to find them somewhere so strange.

“Packing up my bag,” Len said. “It fell open in the hallway.” It was then that Barry noticed the red backpack on the desk behind them. He thought Len usually had a blue bag, but maybe he was wrong.

“Oh,” Barry said, caught off guard by the simple reason. “Did you get everything that fell?” He hadn’t seen anything in the hallway, but he hadn’t known to look either.

“Sure did, kid,” Len said as he closed the bag. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah, right,” Barry said, remembering why he’d been looking for them in the first place. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“That so?” Len asked, stepping closer.

“The first task,” Barry said before he could get distracted. Len always found a way to distract him, from his thoughts, his better judgement, the time. He’d been unbelievably late to Transfiguration the last time he’d talked to Len. He was usually late though, so he couldn't blame that completely on Len.

“The first task?” Len asked, pausing.

“I know what it is. I wanted to warn you.”

Mick snorted. “That’s all?”

“…what?” Barry asked.

“Little late, kid. Snart’s known about the dragons for a while now.”

“You have? How?” And why didn't they think to warn the others? On second thought, that seemed pretty in character for them.

“I have my sources,” Len said, stepping closer again. “Thanks for the warning though, Barry. Nice of you to look out for me.” He sounded amused by the idea of Barry thinking he needed to look out for him, but his smirk looked satisfied. Len stopped walking when he was close enough to touch Barry, running his hand gently down his arm. “If you find out Queen’s strategy, or Danvers’s, maybe you could warn me of those too. That’d really help me out.”

Barry took a step back. Was he serious? “I’m not going to cheat for you!”

“No? What do you call warning me about the dragons then?” Len asked, sounding as if he were asking out of mere curiosity.

“Playing fair,” Barry said, near glaring. “Oliver and Kara know too.”

“Hmm? Shame,” Len said with a shrug, disinterested. “Been a pleasure, Barry.”

Then he was gone. An amused Mick Rory following behind him.

Barry stood there for a few minutes before leaving the room himself. Len had wanted him to cheat. Barry wasn’t too surprised—he’d seen enough hints to know that Len didn't play fair: his talking Barry into breaking the rules only to abandon him when he got in trouble, his taunting Oliver before the champions’ interview so that he would come off as angry in the interview and photo, and his hanging out with the worst Slytherins, like the Mardons—but he’d expected better of Len. Even now, part of him knew Len didn't really expect him to cheat. Len did think that it was okay to have an advantage, to find out about a task, and not warn the other champion, but Oliver had done the same thing. Could Barry really judge Len for that?

Lost in thought, Barry didn't notice anyone else in the hallway until he literally ran into them.

“Watch where you’re going, Allen.”

Great, just who Barry wanted to see. “Sorry, Julian.”

“You should be,” he said as he brushed off his shirt, as if Barry had gotten dirt on him just by touching him. Jerk.

“What are you doing here anyway? You’re a long way from the dungeons.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m looking for my backpack. I seem to have misplaced it somewhere.”

His bag? Oh no. “Was it red by any chance?” Barry asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Yes,” Julian said suspiciously. “Have you seen it?”

“Uh no. Lucky guess.” Should he be disappointed in Len, or should he find this hilarious? Barry wasn't sure.

“Stop wasting my time, Allen,” Julian said before storming off.

Barry laughed. Things like this never happened before this year. How much trouble was he going to get into just for knowing Leonard Snart? Maybe his friends were right and Len was a bad influence, but Barry couldn't find it in himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more part written after this (The first task) which I'll post tomorrow. Then, I'll slow down on updates for a bit as I write more.


End file.
